Goddess (Lucifer)/Gallery
Images and videos of the female co-creator of the universe known Goddess from the TV series Lucifer. Gallery Promotional Images Lucifer-Amenadiel-Goddess S2 Promo.jpg|Promotional poster of Goddess alongside Lucifer and Amenadiel. Lucifer_S2_Cast_Promotional_Photo.jpg|Promotional photo of Goddess alongside the other main characters. Goddess Lucifer Promo.jpg|Promotional character poster ''Lucifer'' Season 1 Lucifer Goddess Cell S1 Finale.png|Lucifer finds Goddess' cell open and empty, much to his horror Season 2 Goddess Reveal Lucifer.png|Goddess revealing herself to Lucifer. Goddess New Form - Lucifer.png|Goddess possesses the body of Charlotte Richards. Goddess - Lucifer 202.jpg|Goddess reunites with Mazikeen. Goddess Sees Chloe Decker - Lucifer 202.png|Goddess noticing Lucifer's admiration for Chloe Decker. Goddess Explains (Lucifer).png|Goddess explaining to Lucifer why God sent him to Hell. Goddess (Lucifer) Smiling.png|Goddess' smiling slyly as she looks up at God, foreshadowing her true nature. Goddess Amenadiel (Lucifer).png|Goddess reunites with her son, Amenadiel. Goddess Punishment (Lucifer).png|Goddess is shocked by Lucifer's punishment for her: living on Earth as Charlotte Richards. Goddess Powers Return (Lucifer).png|Goddess regains her super strength by accidentally killing a mugger. Goddess Life as Charlotte (Lucifer).png|Goddess frustratingly living her life as Charlotte Richards. Goddess Sad (Lucifer).png|Goddess is horrified after realizing that Lucifer was forced to kill her son, Uriel. Goddess Amenadiel Burial (Lucifer).png|Goddess takes Amenadiel to Uriel's grave. Goddess Confession (Lucifer).png|Goddess confesses to intentionally letting humans use Azrael's Blade. Goddess Angry (Lucifer).png|Goddess is infuriated by Lucifer refusing to return to Heaven. Goddess Afraid (Lucifer).png|Goddess fears for her life as Lucifer ignites Azrael's Blade. Goddess 208 (Lucifer).png|Goddess plots to get Lucifer to leave Earth. Goddess Plotting (Lucifer).png|Goddess decides to remove Chloe from Lucifer's life to convince him to leave Earth. Goddess Dan Bed (Lucifer).png|Goddess after seducing and sleeping with Dan Espinoza to get to Chloe. Goddess Evil Smile Amenadiel (Lucifer).png|Goddess' sadistic smirk as she attempts to kill Chloe. Goddess 210 (Lucifer).png|Goddess deciding to use Chloe as a way to get back to Heaven. Goddess Maze Tells Lucifer (Lucifer).png|Goddess tells Lucifer that God created Chloe and put her in his path, thus angering him. Goddess Hell (Lucifer).png|Goddess returns to Hell to save Lucifer. Goddess Disowned (Lucifer).png|Goddess is disowned by Lucifer for using the truth of Chloe's origin against him. Goddess Light (Lucifer).png|Goddess starts leaking light from her vessel. Goddess God Johnson (Lucifer).png|Goddess approaches a man who was believed to be God. Goddess Dan Door (Lucifer).png|Goddess going to see Dan for closure. Goddess Fries Man (Lucifer).png|Goddess leaks light and accidentally kills a man. Goddess Threatens Lind (Lucifer).png|Goddess threatening Linda Martin before proceeding to torture her. Goddess Betrayed (Lucifer).png|Goddess' mental breakdown as she feels betrayed by Lucifer and Amenadiel. Goddess Vs Lucifer Amenadiel (Lucifer).png|Goddess throwing Lucifer and Amenadiel across Lux. Goddess Flaming Sword (Lucifer).png|Goddess confronted by Lucifer with the Flaming Sword for her actions. Goddess Void Portal (Lucifer).png|Lucifer creates a portal to a void for Goddess live in. Goddess Leaves Charlotte - Lucifer 218.jpg|Goddess exiting Charlotte's body and leaving the universe forever to create her own. Videos Lucifer Episode 2x01; Closing montage scene. (Lucifer singing.) (Mum returns.) Lucifer 2x16 Mum and Dad Lucifer 2x18 Lucifer Sends Mom Charlotte Away Season 2 Episode 18 Season Finale Category:Galleries